


Все без ума от Мерлина

by AntheaAteara



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha Arthur, Alpha Gwaine, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Omega, Beta Lancelot, Dirty Talk, Estrus, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Merlin, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Slapping, Slash, Spanking, Sumata
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntheaAteara/pseuds/AntheaAteara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Для девственной течной омеги шатание по окрестностям замка, полного альф - это все равно что приговор. Кто-то (много кто!) клюнет, мало кто - нет, а кого-то просто хочется. Например, Артура. Вот так сюрприз для короля, чьи гормоны Альфы взбунтовались. Просто Мерлин умеет шифроваться. Вот только не в этот раз</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все без ума от Мерлина

**Author's Note:**

> Слоган:  
> «Sometimes We all need a Little Help»

\- Что значит опять пошел собирать травы? Сколько можно? Опять в таверне нажирается, так, Гаюс? Не лги мне.  
\- Но, сир, он правда отправился в лес. У меня заканчиваются шафран и бодяк полевой. А они необходимы для настоек.  
Артур устало вздохнул. Трудно было признавать, что без своего слуги, он как без рук.  
\- Ладно, Гаюс, пусть явится ко мне, как только закончит травы собирать. – Акцент на “собирать”… Гаюс уже сто раз пожалел, что ввязался.  
\- Всенепременно, милорд.  
Артур покачал головой и вышел за дверь.  
  
\- Ну как? Я выйду? – приглушенный голос из другой комнаты.  
\- Выходи, Мерлин. Он ушел.  
\- И ничего не почувствовал?  
\- Запах трав – надёжный союзник, Мерлин. Тебе стоит получше о них заботиться.  
\- Да, да, Гаюс. Разумеется. Только после того, как этот ад закончится.  
  
Гаюс покачал головой. Ему было искренне жаль мальчишку. Не повезло тому, кто родился омегой. Еще лучше – волшебником-омегой. Дважды в год, он отправлял Мерлина куда подальше от замка, чтобы, не дай Бог, кто из рыцарей не учуял его запах. Запах, сводящий с ума всех альф в округе. Но хуже всего то, что сам Король Камелота тоже попадал под категорию “опасно”. А также сэр Гвейн, сэр Персиваль и сэр Леон. И даже лояльность Артура и его рыцарей не была достаточной причиной разрешать Мерлину шататься среди них в период течки. Все было как всегда перед бурей: Гаюс “поручал” что-нибудь Мерлину, и тот под вполне законным предлогом покидал пределы Камелота. Гаюс давал ему специальную настойку, которая более-менее облегчала “критические дни” юного мага. И тот, помучавшись несколько дней, возвращался, как ни в чём не бывало.  
  
Но в этот раз все пошло не по сценарию.  
\- Ты мне скажи, почему ты ещё здесь? Мерлин! Ты же знаешь, что сейчас не самое лучшее время для подобного рода экспериментов! А? Ты уже два часа как должен был быть в пути.  
\- Да, знаю, Гаюс. Но Ланселоту понадобилась помощь и…  
\- Мерлин! Ты хоть представляешь, где будешь прятаться?  
\- Здесь. – И глупая-преглупая улыбка на пол-лица.  
\- Когда завтра у тебя начнется период ломки, тебя не спасет ни запах трав, ни мое влияние на Артура. Даже Гвейн – а он твой друг – будет вести себя не как истинный рыцарь.  
\- Ээ… А он себя когда-нибудь так вёл?  
\- Не смешно.  
\- Гаюс, Я тебя умоляю, не переживай. Всё будет в порядке. Сегодня ночью выберусь из города через восточные ворота.  
-Ох, Мерлин-Мерлин… - Гаюс покачал головой. – Главное: будь осторожен.  
\- Ты меня знаешь.  
\- Вот именно. Я тебя знаю.  
  
****  
  
Мерлин просидел в своей комнате до вечера. К тому времени как начало темнеть, его самочувствие резко ухудшилось. В животе начал разливаться жар. От которого не было спасения, разве что… И, действительно, надо же было так влипнуть. Альфы и омеги рождались крайне редко, почти все вокруг были бетами. Им-то Эмрис и завидовал. Жили себе, жили. Без всяких там закидонов. Он бы хотел быть таким как Ланс. Бетой и просто хорошим и уверенным в себе человеком. Но… судьба распорядилась иначе. И вот теперь маг два раза в год испытывал непомерное желание найти приключений на свою задницу и расстаться с девственностью. А самому стыдно было признаться, что единственный человек, который ему интересен – Его Величество Король. Но будучи неуверенным в себе юношей, думал, что, даже являясь альфа-самцом, Артур не будет испытывать к сущности Мерлина ничего, кроме отвращения.  
  
***  
  
На улице совсем стемнело и вскоре затихло. Мерлин решил, что пора выбираться из города. Его уже начало пошатывать от недомогания, но настойку он упорно не принимал, считая, что оставит её на самый пик течки, когда терпеть уже будет невмоготу.  
  
***  
  
Мерлин никогда не был баловнем судьбы и человеком удачи. Естественно, Я подчёркиваю – естественно, он не мог не встретить всех тех, кого стоило опасаться.  
Маг уже был в нижнем городе, как услышал чьи-то шаги. Мигом спрятался и рассчитывал переждать. А когда этот кто-то скроется, побежать к воротам. Но опять же… Не судьба.  
  
Его рывком подняли на ноги и вытащили из укрытия.  
\- Персиваль! Что ты тут делаешь? – паника в голосе.  
\- Мерлин? Разве тебе не говорили, что шататься одному опасно? Особенно в такое время… Почему ты так возбуждающе пахнешь?  
Вот тут Эмриса начало трясти от страха. Персиваль прижал его к стенке и начал откровенно лапать. Душа ушла в пятки. Это было ужасно. Он один, вокруг ни души. А его самого, как девчонку, припёрли к ближайшей вертикальной поверхности и начали жаться к нему. Персиваль гладил его бёдра и тяжело дышал в висок. И ведь не закричишь же. И тут!..  
  
\- Эй, брат, ты чего? – Сэр Леон оттолкнул расслабившегося Персиваля.  
Тому естественно не понравилось такое обращение. Единственное, чего он хотел в данный момент, так это уложить Мерлина, раздвинуть тому ноги и заявить свои права на него. Мозги отключились. Он и так был нехилый, а похоть придала ему сил.  
Леон видел в его глазах лишь ярость и желание.  
  
\- Да брось, друг. Это же просто… - тут он глубоко вдохнул, – течная омега.  
Леон вдруг резко повернулся к Мерлину, и его взгляд затуманился. Эмрис понимал, что нужно бежать. Другого шанса не будет. Он мигом вскочил, и, несмотря на то, что спортсменом никогда не был, побежал так, словно был чемпионом на все пять королевств. Он слышал краем уха, что рыцари не отстают. Едва ли он смог бы далеко от них убежать, но вдруг он углядел в темноте стратегически важный элемент. Дубовые двери, отделявшие основной город от замка. Стражи поблизости не предвиделось. Он сделал рывок, и, перегнав Леона с Персивалем, всеми силами приложившись к воротам, всё же смог их запереть. В шоке отошёл на несколько шагов, слушая отборный мат и удары о дверь с той стороны ворот. Ну, всё, подумал было он, как вдруг его обняли со спины. Сердце ухнуло. Запах его друга. Гвейн. От него пахло так… так… мужественно и маняще. Если во время “беседы” с теми двумя альфами, его течка только начинала набирать обороты, то теперь он был готов. Готов на всё. Гвейна хотелось. Хотелось до чёртиков. Аж колени слабели. Одной рукой его прижимали к чужому телу. Другая начала мять задницу.  
  
\- Гвейн, прошу… - Мерлин и сам не знал, о чём просил. То ли отпустить, то ли трахнуть.  
\- Тсс, малыш. Сейчас. Сейчас всё будет.  
Попой маг чувствовал уже вставший член друга. Так хотелось потереться. Вот это, наверное, точное описание выражения “нашел приключений себе на задницу”. Уже на задворках сознания билась мысль о том, что это всё же не Артур.  
  
***  
  
Резко нахлынули воспоминания. Артур ест, Артур смеётся, видно его кадык. Хочется сглотнуть. Артур в ванне. Вокруг пар. Глаза слипаются.  
\- Нет! Отпусти! Гвейн, пожалуйста! Хватит!  
Но его слишком сильно прижимали к груди, а сами его мольбы тонули в рычании Гвейна. И тут…  
\- Беги. – Тихо. Слишком тихо. Но Мерлин услышал. – Беги же! – Его резко оттолкнули. И он понёсся, сам не зная куда.  
  
***  
  
Ага, в замок он прибежал. Ясно. Зов крови. Артур! Мерлин не хотел, чтобы его Король видел его состояние, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Будто кто-то другой завладел его телом. Было слишком душно. Больно дышать. В паху слишком тяжело. Юный маг еле переставлял ноги. Он не помнил, как добрался до спальни Пендрагона. Прошло достаточно времени. И вот она. Дверь. Закрыта. И тишина. Мерлин словно очнулся. Рука потянулась к двери.  
  
***  
  
Зайдя в спальню своего господина, маг тут же уловил множество запахов. И каждый из них манил.  
Страсть, злость, ликование, томление, одиночество, желание, уверенность, сомнение. Всё это объединялось в один запах – запах Артура.  
Тот лежал на кровати. Спал? Не совсем. Его мучили кошмары. Мерлину так сначала показалось. Откуда же ему было знать, что организм альфы, чувствуя приближение готовой для него омеги, стал требовать своё. Мерлин одним взмахом руки зажёг все свечки в комнате. Его магия тоже вела себя странно. Он мог так много, и всё же так мало.  
  
\- Артууур. – Слишком жалобно.  
Тут Пендрагон вырвался из липкого сна. Тело было покрыто потом. Мерлину стало невмоготу.  
\- Мерлин! Какого чёрта! Что ты здесь забыл? Уже нажрался? И ты… Потёк. Какого чёрта?  
Артур окончательно проснулся. В ноздри ударил запах молодой омеги. У его слуги период течки. Но как?.. Об этом думать уже было невмоготу.  
Мерлин, его Мерлин, стоял недалеко от кровати. Весь красный и взмокший. Его трясло. От него несло таким запредельным желанием и тоской, что Артуру хотелось зажать нос.  
  
Его член стоял. Сознание было взбудоражено таким сильным возбуждением, которого молодой Король не испытывал прежде.  
\- Малыш, - так нежно и страстно одновременно.  
\- Артур, так хочется…  
  
Пендрагон никогда не отличался терпением. А тут выдержка его и подавно подвела. В такой-то ситуации. Он вскочил с кровати и буквально налетел на своего слугу. Целовал его так, будто он захлёбывался, и ему необходим был лишний глоток воздуха. Просунул язык. Мерлин застонал. Отвечал с диким желанием, но так неумело, что в груди Артура защемило. Даже в этом невинен.  
\- Тебя уже кто-нибудь имел?  
\- Н-н-ет. – Еще сильнее покраснел, но всё же льнул к груди короля.  
\- Примешь меня?  
\- Д-да, Артур. Пожалуйста. Я так ждал.  
Артур хмыкнул. Он просто терял голову рядом с этим мальчишкой. Мальчишкой, которого он трахнет.  
Схватил Мерлина и толкнул на кровать. Маг лежал на животе и дышал в подушку, предвкушая.  
\- Так и лежи.  
Пендрагон стянул со слуги штаны и рубашку.  
  
***  
  
Гвейну было паршиво. Хотелось выть. Тут он оказался в чьих-то объятиях.  
\- Ланс…  
\- Тише, всё хорошо. Ты его не тронул.  
\- Ты всё видел?  
\- Да.  
\- Прости меня. Я полный кретин. Пожалуйста, прости меня. Я так тебя люблю! Только тебя, слышишь?  
\- Слышу, милый, слышу.  
Через какое-то время Гвейн успокоился. Запах Мерлина стал почти неуловим. И он понял, какую ошибку совершил.  
\- Ланс, ты должен понять, это всё гормоны. Это не то, что Я чувствую.  
\- Знаю. Но мы с самого начала знали, на что идём. Ты – альфа, Я бета. Альфам нужны только омеги. Бетам подходят только беты. У нас всё было не так, как у других. Это был замечательный год. Я тоже тебя люблю. Безумно. Но такая жизнь не для меня. Только представь: всё время жить в страхе, что ты найдешь свою вторую половину. И потеряешь голову. Какой шанс, что это не произойдет завтра или через месяц, или через год? Прости меня, Гвейн. Но это слишком…  
\- Но ты - моя вторая половина! Ланс. Ланс! – Ланселот поднялся. – Ланселот! Не делай этого! Ланс!  
Но Ланселот лишь обернулся и, замерев на несколько секунд, скрылся из виду.  
\- Ланс…  
  
***  
  
Артур злился на Мерлина за то, что тот ему ничего не сказал. Ведь если бы Артур адекватно мог мыслить в эти минуты, он бы ни за что этого не допустил. Или допустил?.. Хотелось дать Мерлину подзатыльник. И трахнуть. Чтобы не повадно было так врать. Артур стянул с себя единственный предмет гардероба – штаны, и медленно лёг на слугу. Тот дёрнулся. Артур так здорово вписывался в каждый изгиб тела мага. Король тяжело дышал в затылок Мерлина, а его налитый кровью член прижался к попке Эмриса.  
\- Ах, ммм, Артур!  
\- Мой сладкий, подожди секунду, Я сейчас.  
  
Блондин начал медленно и с предвкушением стягивать с Мерлина трусики. Тот лишь чувственно скулил. Когда трусы мага были в районе его коленок, Пендрагон поднялся и резко перевернул юношу на спину. Вид открывался самый что ни на есть развратный. Мерлин, его слуга лежал на спине. Бельё спущено до колен. Он весь мокрый и потный. Бёдра вымазаны выделившейся смазкой. Глаза на мокром месте. Дышит сипло, сквозь открытый ротик. Губы красные и пухлые. Артур подтянул его ближе к себе и забрался на кровать.  
  
Расставил ноги по обе стороны шеи и присел.  
\- Давай, малыш. Будь хорошим мальчиком. Открой ротик, - а сам водил членом по губам брюнета, - тебе ведь хочется.  
Мерлин раскрыл рот ещё шире и принял член своего короля, мучительно краснея, а ещё сильнее оттого, что сам этого хотел. Артур сразу начал с бешеного темпа. Как почувствовал горячий и влажный ротик Мерлина. Как представил, что позже войдёт в анус, так все тормоза отказали. Мерлин давился от потуги. Но это дико возбуждало. Артур кончил довольно быстро. Мерлин начал давиться от такого количества спермы в горле. Часть оказалась на подбородке, на щеках и губах. А он ещё пытался её слизать. Молодой король лёг на колдуна - член уже был по стойке смирно – и начал тереться об Мерлина. Тот не выдержал и пяти секунд. Но Артур не остановился. Он стянул трусики с юноши, развёл тому ноги, и начал с силой тереться об него. Семя было очень кстати. Мерлин думал, что лучше не бывает. Но это были ещё цветочки.  
  
Артур тащился по запаху, сводившему его с ума. Он буквально присосался к шее Эмриса. А как он сам сводил с ума Мерлина!.. Этот запах молодого жеребца. Его потное и накачанное тело. Большой и твёрдый член. Глаза, застеленные завесой похоти, и его движения, имитирующие половой акт.  
  
А потом вдруг всё прекратилось. Маг вдруг осознал себя, стоящим в коленно-локтевой.  
Артур всеми силами пытался растянуть удовольствие и перейти к самому сладкому позже. Но это самое сладкое лилось из Мерлина литрами. Он тёк и мучил блондина. Игнорировать его дырочку было уже нереально. Мерлин застонал, когда почувствовал, как Артур начал водить носом по его попке. Артур вдыхал этот запах как в последний раз. Одно прикосновение к его члену, и он бы обкончался. Лизнул дырочку – Мерлин застонал. Артур понял, что он на правильном пути. Вставил указательный палец в анус. Тот прошел легко благодаря смазке и состоянию его слуги. Добавил средний и начал надавливать ими на стенки заднего прохода. Вдобавок ещё и лизал края дырочки. Мерлин начал скулить.  
  
\- Да, вот так, малыш. Громче. Стони громче. Как сучки, которым не терпится быть выебанными. И оттопырь попку сильнее.  
Затем Артур приподнял зад Мерлина и прикоснулся членом ко входу. Но входить не спешил.  
Вместо этого начал совершать круговые движения, гладя юного мага по попе и по бокам.  
\- Я буду иметь тебя всю ночь. А потом весь день. А потом ещё и ещё. Ты имя своё забудешь. Только будешь чувствовать мой член у себя внутри. Я лишу тебя девственности. И ты будешь моим. Я буду иметь тебя во всех позах. Мыслимых и немыслимых. А твоя дырка всё будет течь. И тебе будет всё мало. Хочешь? – шлепок, - Хочешь? – два шлепка. – Ну, давай же, скажи, что хочешь.  
\- Я уже своё имя не помню. П-п-ож-жалуйста, сир. Так… так хочется, - шёпотом. Артур начал надавливать головкой на анус. – Ай, ммм, пожалуйста. Я…  
\- Что тебе нужно?  
\- Мне нужно… - Шлепок.  
\- В чём ты нуждаешься? – Шлепок. Из ануса вытекала смазка. Шлепок.  
\- Я нуждаюсь в… ммм… в Вашем члене. Вставь его.  
\- Умница моя. Хороший мальчик. – Артур резко вогнал член в зад Мерлина. Тот заорал. Это было так резко, так сильно, так долгожданно.  
  
Артур уже и свое имя не помнил, со всей дури вколачиваясь в горячее нутро Мерлина, каждым движением задевая простату. Мерлин уже ничего не соображал. Слышал, как яйца Артура шлёпаются об него. Чувствовал, что течёт. Как смазка текла по бёдрам, как, пачкая руки об неё, Артур легонько шлёпал его по половинкам.  
  
Артур буквально лёг на мага, уткнувшись руками в кровать по обе стороны от плеч Мерлина. Кусал за загривок и постанывал. А под конец и вовсе начал рычать, слушая стоны Мерлина. Тот стонал как портовая шлюха. Даром не завывал.  
\- Моя сучка. – Артур укусил Мерлина за ухо. Тот сжался и начал кончать. Артур шлёпнул его ещё раз, и тот напряг попку. Горячая сперма Артура ударила прямо в простату. Мерлин захныкал. Король до боли сжал его ягодицы и продолжил спускать в него свою сперму. Та текла по ляжкам. А Мерлин всё кончал. Его в первый раз отымели в зад, и он кончил не оттого, что дрочил себе на какой-то поляне, а из-за огромного члена в своей попке. Уже не девственной. А Артур всё не выходил из него.  
\- Ммм… Артур, что?..  
\- Тсс, малыш.  
  
От шёпота в самое ушко в животе снова стал подниматься жар. Артур поцеловал его в плечо и начал нежно водить рукой по его животу. Спустя мгновение, Мерлин почувствовал, как член Артура вновь стал твердеть. Прямо у него в заду. Он снова начал течь, а мигом вставший член начал ныть от бездействия. Артур без предупреждения начал двигаться мощными толчками. Мерлин еле подстроился под этот темп. А когда Артур вставил ему по самое не могу - Мерлин был готов поклясться, что еще немного и по самые гланды - у него брызнули слёзы. То, что с ним творил король было умопомрачительно. Кончая, Артур навалился на Мерлина. У того дрожали колени, и он просто не выдержал и свалился на кровать.  
  
***  
  
Нет уж! Ланс не может его бросить. Он ведь его так сильно любит. Гвейн уже десять раз пожалел о том, что натворил. Но его друг тоже хорош. Кто, будучи омегой, в своём уме будет так подставляться?.. Надо будет потом найти Мерлина и дать подзатыльник.  
Нет. Чтобы ни произошло, а без Ланселота он жить не будет. Их отношения начались чуть больше года назад. Всё началось со взаимных гляделок, продлённых прикосновений и улыбок, дро́ча по ночам и в конечном итоге жарких признаний.  
  
Альфам не запрещено любить бет, но это всё же был странный союз. Для всего света лишь отношения альф и омег считались нормальными, а также бет с бетами. Отношения же бет с представителями двух других групп были заранее проигрышным вариантом. Можно было сколько угодно любить омегу бете, но не факт, что во время очередной течки, она не встретит своего альфу, или альфа не поплывёт при виде своей омеги.  
Но Гвейн клялся в любви, Ланселот был без ума, и они решили рискнуть. Среди рыцарей не было недовольных. Поэтому им было легче, ощущая поддержку друзей. Но всё хорошее когда-то заканчивается. Ланселот говорил, что им удаётся так долго пробыть вместе, потому, что поблизости нет омег. Гвейн говорил, что даже если бы и были, на его чувства это бы никак не повлияло. И Ланс верил. Верил до этого дня...  
  
***  
  
\- Гвейн, что ты тут делаешь? Лучше уходи.  
\- Нет, Ланс. Нет. Ты не можешь решать за нас двоих…  
\- Это ты всё решил, когда захотел Мерлина.  
\- Я его не хотел! Это всё физиология! – и уже тише, - Я только тебя хочу. И люблю только тебя. Ланс… Пожалуйста. Не нужно так.  
Гвейн медленно подошёл к притихшему рыцарю и взял его за руку.  
\- Но это может повториться. О чём это Я? Это обязательно повторится!  
\- Нет. Больше нет. Ну, или мы отправимся с тобой на необитаемый остров.  
\- Что? – хихикнул Ланс.  
\- Ну, остров такой. Необитаемый. Я буду охотиться на рыб, ты будешь фрукты и воду искать. А что? Весело будет. Зато только вдвоём.  
\- Ты мой охотник на бедных рыбок.  
\- Ланс, - уже серьёзней, - Ты хоть представляешь, как тяжело не завалить течную омегу альфе? – Ланс нахмурился. – Но Я остановился. Это почти нереально, но Я остановился. Не потому что он мой друг, а из-за тебя. Я ведь клялся заниматься любовью с тобой, тем, кому Я сердце отдал… Ланс. Пожалуйста. Я, чёрт возьми, начинаю говорить как сопливая девчонка.  
Ланс фыркнул, но тут же напрягся. Гвейн провёл носом по его голой шее. Оставляя почти незаметные поцелуи.  
\- Лишь твой запах по-настоящему сводит меня с ума.  
Это было последней каплей, и Ланс простил. Всё простил. Поверил, доверился, открылся.  
  
***  
  
Артур тяжело дышал. Лежать вот так после оргазма на Мерлине оказалось удивительно приятно. В постели его слуга такой податливый, сладкий, а главное ничего не говорит. Только стонет. И подставляется под ласки.  
В обычное время оба от усталости уже бы вырубились, но это был период течки. И обоим было всё мало. Артур поднялся с Мерлина и приподнял его бёдра, чтобы Эмрис опирался на коленки. Вид растраханной дырки был просто феноменальным. Красная, сокращающаяся, вся в сперме и смазке. Неет. Так просто Мерлин не отделается.  
  
***  
  
Гвейн медленно стянул брюки и рубашку с Ланселота. И быстро разделся сам. Сел на край кровати и подтянул к себе за бёдра возлюбленного. Тот медленно сел ему на колени. Гвейн слегка развёл ноги и потянулся к анусу Ланса. Тот лишь завозился, придвигаясь ближе к паху Гвейна. Тут Гвейн протолкнул в рот Ланса три пальца. Тот всё понял и начал старательно их вылизывать, смотря слишком соблазнительно из-под чёлки. У Гвейна в горле пересохло. Он взгляд не мог оторвать - так развратно и так же правильно это выглядело.  
  
После растяжки, уже входя в Ланса членом, он чуть не заскулил. Ланселот омегой не был, и каждый раз его нужно было смазывать и растягивать, если перерывы из-за походов были слишком долгими. И всякий раз после растяжки, входя в отверстие, Гвейн получал просто необыкновенное наслаждение, ощущая как тугие стенки обволакивают его.  
  
Ланселот обхватил его шею и двигался медленно, сводя с ума любовника. Тот решил доверить всё Лансу и просто придерживал того за бока. Слишком жарко вокруг. Пот стекал по вискам, по спине. Надрывные стоны, лёгкие шлепки друг о друга. Вскоре Гвейн не выдержал. Резким движением опрокинул Ланса на спину. Взял его за левое бедро. Положил его ногу себе на плечо. И начал двигаться. Слишком рвано, слишком сильно, чтобы Ланс не начал вскрикивать. У него глаза расширились от обилия ощущений. У самого Гвейна перед глазами мелькали цветные пятна. Он наклонился к Лансу. Тот облизывал губы и чуть ли не мычал от кайфа. Его вид неимоверно возбуждал. Тонкая дорожка слюны изо рта Гвейна медленно стекала в рот его любовника. Они были полностью едины. Словно и в самом деле предназначались друг другу.  
  
***  
  
Утром, когда Ланс заснул, Гвейн лежал рядом и просто наслаждался видом. Ланселот был красивым, очень красивым. Красивей, чем многие девушки. Он также был милым и податливым. Он льнул к Гвейну, отвечал на его ласки. Но также он был храбрым и сильным. У него было такое красивое тело. Накачанное, загорелое. Чувственные губы, чарующий голос. И тогда Гвейн, лёжа на кровати рядом с ним и любуясь, понял, что лучше умрёт, чем откажется от него.  
  
***  
  
Течка Мерлина длилась три дня. Всё это время он почти не спал. Артур никак не мог полностью насладиться им.  
Начало светать. Пендрагон лежал на спине, а Мерлин примостился сверху и тихо сопел тому в шею. Артур проснулся первым и понял, что от его слуги уже не пахнет возбуждением. Течка закончилась. А вот проблемы только начинались. Страшно было подумать, что скажет Мерлин. Он ведь за себя не отвечал. И всё то, что Артур наговорил… Слишком пошло и грубо. Он бы в своём уме никогда бы такого не сказал. А Мерлин не умолял бы его овладеть собой так развратно и раскрепощено… Артур никогда так не боялся. Однако трудно было предаваться хмурым мыслям, когда это брюнетистое чудо так горячо дышит в шею. Тут Мерлин заворочался. Приподнялся. Открыл глаза. Улыбнулся. И лёг обратно. Сердце Артура бешено забилось. Ну, всё, сейчас будет буря. Прошло десять секунд. И тут Мерлин резко поднял голову. Осознал себя лежащим на своём короле. Голым. С саднящей задницей. Голым. На Артуре. Он резко поднялся и чуть ли не отлетел на несколько метров, в шоке смотря на Артура. Как рыба, выброшенная на берег, открывал и закрывал рот. И глаза выпучил.  
  
\- А-артур. А ты… А Я… это…  
\- Мерлин, вернись в постель.  
\- Что?  
\- Сейчас же вернись в постель.  
\- Но…  
\- Никаких но. Ты сейчас вернешься в кровать. Мы ещё полежим. Может даже, займёмся сексом. И никто не будет ни о чём жалеть.  
\- Артур, прости… Я не… не могу.  
Мерлин быстро поднял свои вещи и бегом направился к двери.  
\- Мерлин! – прозвучало слишком отчаянно. Артур приподнялся на колени.  
Сердце стучало. Там, сзади, Артур его ждёт. Может, это было не просто так. Он ведь не стал бы настаивать, если бы не хотел. Ведь так? Но это же Артур!  
\- Ме-ерлин, - тихо и обречённо.  
И Мерлин вернулся. Быстро забрался на кровать прямо в объятия Артура.


End file.
